


him and i

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Suicide, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they were together for a while.she thought about that as she stared into the ocean, fear pooling in her gut.what was there to lose?





	him and i

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy. cider coming at you with that sadvember.
> 
> tw: suicide, abusive relationships, yeah.

They stare at the ocean from on the boat. They have a blurred vision thanks to the slit wrists. Blood is pooling below. They sigh.  
It’s bad. Bad, bad, bad. He doesn’t love them. He never loved them, always hitting their kids and hurting them emotionally. It fucking sucked but they used to convince themselves they could get through this. Until he took the kids away, claiming they were a bad parent. The kids, considering they took their devices away for two years in a row and they didn’t enjoy it, agreed. Told them lies about how Papa and They were always arguing thanks to them being with other men and women at the time. They knew it wasn’t true. The judge didn’t. They weren’t allowed any time, custody, cards, connections, anything. So they left.

"Fuck." They say with a sigh, feeling the boat bob a little, jolting their movements with the razor. It hurts but it’ll be over once they’re in the water. It’ll always be over when they finally reach the water, they hope it’ll be over. It’s gotta be like this. It must.

The blood seems to fall like a stream again. Until it stops abruptly. They feel faint. They really do. Are they dying before they even reach the water? Fuckfuckfuck. They don’t want it to happen yet. It can’t happen yet. It won’t happen yet. They stare blankly into the ocean, falling in and out of consciousness. It hurts. They hurt. They really fucking hurt now. They grin lousily.

They prepare themselves for the initial dive, the plank. They remember their husband. They stop. They remember the children who at work trusted them until the lawsuit. They remember their own children, kind, before being corrupt by him and technology. It’s always technology. It really fucking is to Them. There’s nothing else They want to do more besides kill it.

"Oh." They sigh again, feeling tipsy, to the point of toppling over. Eventually they give in. Initially, they feel like they need to get back up. Until suddenly they stop, their nerves are numb and they aren’t floating. It feels like they’re going to just flop off any old surface and they do. Albeit much more comical than dramatically dead. Until they realise, they are dead. And that’s when it shuts down like a computer.

When They finally wake up again, it’s pitch black besides their hands interlocked by Their husband.

After all, it’s Him and I.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you don’t go through whatever ‘they’ went through. if you are, call a helpline. they’re really useful and i wish the best for anyone going through these types of thoughts and situations. <3


End file.
